Living a lie with batman
by Nadia Electra
Summary: This story is about a girl that is Bruce Wayne niece and adopted daughter, she is the best friend of Jason Todd ever since the were little, but Nadia how he call her doesn't know that Jason died and so the problems start when she comes back from...
1. Chapter 1

**_HI, my name is yary and this is my first story, i know it just a little one XP but i hope you all will enjoy the seconde chapter will be coming soon, and it will have Jason Todd in it to...thanks.._**

I was on the train on my way to Gotham city when it stated to rain,

"Great, now I'm going to get wet before I see them." I sighed, thinking of my

uncle and my best friend. It had been some time since I last saw them. One

year since I had seen my father, but 5 since I had seen "him" my best friend.

Oh you must be wondering who I am. My name is Jarist N. E. Wayne, I'm Bruce

Wayne's niece and adopted daughter.

My dad sent me to study out side the country, right after Jason went out to

study too. ( At least that what I was told).

Now getting off of the train, I saw an old man with an umbrella and I said

with a smile,

"Hello, Alfred"

"Hello, miss Wayne, how was your trip?" he asked

"It was ok, but I just want to go home" I grinned getting in the car. I

looked out side the car windows and hoped that everyone was ok and they hadn't

gotten beaten by any bad guys

"I hope uncle Batman is ok" I said out loud. Alfred informed,

"Your uncle is doing just fine, you have no need to worry miss." I smiled. I

knew everything about them

"So how is robin?" I asked but he sat in silence.

"..."

"Alfred?" I asked, perplex by him not answering me.

"We or home miss"

I ran into the house,

"Dad? Jason, Dick? I'm back!" I smiled, happy to be back. "Is there anyone

here?" I started looking all over the house and then went to the bat cave.

"Uncle batman, are you inhere?"


	2. Chapter 2

Batman is looking in the information that he has of Red Hood and suddenly hear Jaritsa coming and hide all the info of Red Hood. Jarits come walking down the stair,

"Uncle batman are you here?"

Batman, "since when do you call me uncle when there is no one here?" he said with a smile

Jaritsa smiles " I dint know if there was someone that doesn't know who you really are", she said going to hug him, Bruce hugs her back and say " it's been a long time since I have seen you, you're a bit taller then before, welcome back home"

Jaritsa" thanks dad", "…." "where is Jason?, you said he will be here before I got back"

Bruce stop's hugging her and turn back to the computer , "

" I cant talk now I have work to do we can talk when im finish " he said with a serious face

"umm, ok I'll go unpack then see you later" she said going up the stairs

Bruce " I cant tell her, not now,….. How will I even tell her.." mean while

"Master Bruce!", "yes Alfred?"

"There is an invitation waiting you and Miss Jaritsa to attend a dinner, and I new company want her to be there new singer"

"… what time is it, Alfred?"

"Tomorrow and 11am and the dinner at 7pm, sir"

"Alright, please tell her to get ready for tomorrow, and that I'm sorry that I wont be able to eat dinner together, I just got a call from the justice tower"

Meanwhile in the worst side of Gotham City Red Hood is watching tv

Reporter on TV speaking ""Today on Gotham City a little light has come back the town, miss Wayne has just come back home after begging 5 years away at a private school, and here she is miss Wayne will you have a word with us?"

jaritsa smiles" " sure , I will"

Red hood drops his drink: "NADIA!"

Reporter: "so we hear that you will become a singer soon, it that true?"

jaritsa : "well.. I will have to talk about that with 2 people really important to me"

reporter:" and how will does be?"

jaritsa :" well, there my uncle and the other…"

THE TV SIGNEL GOT LOST

Red Hood " STUPID TV, NOW THAT I FINALY GET TO SEE HER AGAIN…"

" see her again…" "does she know about me?, what have happened to me?"

Red Hood get up, "im going to go see her" "…." But what will she do…"

One week later

Bruce: "Nadia, hurry up your going to be later for work"

Jaritsa also call Nadia: " im coming , im coming, "

Bruce: "remember your going to be out an puplic today on your on I wont be there to be really careful, ok"

Nadia: yes I know I will becarefull…., when is Jason coming back?"

Bruce: " Alfred will be taking you, I have to go now(kiss her forehead) take care see you later"

Nadia: "ok see you later Dad" and walk to the car

9pm on her concert

Bad guy 1: " there she is"

Bad guy 2: " every one at there position?"

Bad guy 3: "yeah we are ready"

Bad guy 1: "let's do it"

The light went off and the was a scream

Bad guy 1: if you guess want this girl safe and unhurt a big price will have to be paid""

And they left

Nadia: " let me go, please let me go!"

Bad guys 2: " oh shut up" and punch her face and kick her stomach

Red Hood: "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

Red Hood: "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"

Bad guy 2: "Well look what the rat brought in, what your doing here Red? This is not your problem"

Red Hood: "this is my problem, NOW LET HER GO" he said now showing the gun to them

Batman: "do as he say's and no one will get hurt"

Bad guy 3: "well, what do us have here, are you the new par of the moment?"

Red Hood: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU THINK I GET HANDLE THIS?"

Batman: "this is not about you handling this problem are not, it about her safety"

Nadia wakes up,

Nadia: "huh?" and looks at the man then looks at batman and red hood

Nadia: "Uncle Batman! Umm who's the new guy?" she said looking at Red Hood

Red Hood: "nice to meet you I'm Red Hood"

Bad guy 3: "nice to meet you now, GET OUT OF OUR WAY!"

Then Batman took out one of his bat shaped boomerangs and threw it

The boomerang it exploded, red hood came and knock out the other 2 and when he is about to shot then Nadia run upfront of them.

Nadia: "what do you think your doing? We don't kill people!"

Batman: "Nadia he is not my partner, he is an assassin"

Nadia look at him, and say "then why did he save me?"

Batman: "why don't you ask him?"

Nadia looks back to ask red hood'

Nadia: "why did you save me?"

Red hood: looks away and say's "because you're someone's white lily"

Nadia blushes then looks back and batman and looks back to red hood but he wasn't there

"Nadia" said batman

Nadia: "yes uncle batman?"

"Let's go home ok?"

Nadia: "yeah, I want to see Jason"

Batman: "…."

One hour later, at Red Hood place

"She's back, and she doesn't know who I am, does she?, arrrrr I want to see her so bad, but what can I do if she knows that I died, she will freak but if she know that I came back? What have Bruce told her?""

At the moment at the Wayne manor while dinner, "Uncle Bruce, why do you keep silence each time I ask about Jason?"

Alfred: "master Bruce I think it's time for you to tell her"

Bruce: " shh Alfred , she cant know about his…."

Nadia: about his what dad? You never hide secret from me, why start now?"

Alfred: "Master Bruce it will be better for you to tell her then for her to see it"

Bruce: "…"

Nadia: "DAD"

Bruce: "Nadia finish eating then I will show you something…"

Nadia: "…. Ok..."

Some time later

Nadia: "Dad why area we at the grave yard..."

Bruce: "looked over here Nadia"

Nadia looks at the grave stone and see the name written on it

Nadia: "!"

Nadia: "dad, this cant be true?, Jason , Jason…"

Bruce: "Jason died 5 years ago, Nadia"

Nadia: "but you said that he went to study out of the country and ... And …

Bruce: "Nadia his dead"

Nadia eyes opened wide

Nadia: "NO, NO, NO YOUR LIYING, THAT NOT TRUE"

Bruce: "Nadia it's true, Nadia stop" Nadia start to cut you self with her nails"

Bruce: "Nadia stop!" he holds her hands and she starts crying "Alfred helps"

Alfred come with some medicine and injects it to her and she falls asleep

Bruce: "Alfred, what can I do know? How is she going to react when she get's up?

Alfred: "master Bruce I think you must…" a load noise was heard from Nadia room

Bruce: "Nadia are you alright?" he said entering the room but Nadia was not there she had run away to the city

Now wondering on the street on her pj's Nadia was walking unconscious of what was around her, crying as she walk down a dark alley and some man came next to her

Man 1: "well what are you doing here miss?"

Man 2: "you must be really lot, huh?"

Nadia just looks at them with hollow eyes

Red hood was close and came next to her

Red hood: "she is with me, leave if you don't want to die"

The 2 man leave seeing that Red Hood and a gun

Man 1: "no prob brother we were just going"

Red Hood: "Nadia what are you doing here?"

Nadia looks at him with hollow crying eyes and just come and hug him

Red Hood: "Nadia? What's wrong?"

She just holds on to him more

Red Hood: "does your uncle know you're here?"

Nadia: "no and I don't want him too" she said with a harsh voice

Red Hood surprise opened his eyes because Nadia will never say something like that about her uncle

Red Hood: "Let's go to a safer place , the street are not ok for you"


	4. Chapter 4

Now at Red Hood place placing Nadia on the sofa and noticing that they was blood on the floor he looks at her feet and seeing that her feet was bleeding

Red Hood: "stay here I'm going to get the aid kit and a blanket, so don't move"

Nadia falls over and don't move one inch and just keeps on crying Red Hood come back in the room and start to heal her feet, and looks at her face and notice that it is dirty

Red Hood: "your face is dirty let go wash it , ok?"

Nadia: "….."

Red Hood gets up and bring a wet tallow and a dry one

Red: "I'm going to wash your face ok?"

Nadia: "….."

He washes her face and then picks her up and take her to the bed and cover her.

Red: "if you need anything I'm going to be in the next room, ok?""

Red Hood walks away from the girl, and sit on the sofa

Red Hood: "what made you get like this? Can it be that you know?"

Red Hood: walks in the room to check on her and see her sleeping, and touches her hair and say's "you have become even more beautiful then what you were…" "I miss you so much"

I Nadia hear a whisper that I was being cruel," to have been save by a stranger and not by his hands"

"That I had let my guard down, but I dint care, my best friend had died and not just now but 5 years ago and the man I call father and lied to me about that, I couldn't…, my mind dint.. I just could just wake up from this nightmare"

RedHood:" "hey it me, yeah I know, BRUCE WILL YOU SHUT UP, NADIA IS HERE WITH ME "

Bruce: " she is there? Is she hurt? You better not do anything to her"

Red Hood: "you know that I will NEVER hurt her, I love her"

Bruce: "….. I know… so where is she?"

Red Hood: "I'm not going to tell you we meet each other haft way there, see you at city hall,"

Bruce: " alright"

Red Hood: " oh Bruce "

Bruce: "yeah?"

Red Hood: "what did you tell her?"

Bruce: " I told her the truth, that you were died"

Red Hood: " im just going to say this, if she end's up corrupted are damage this will be your fault , remember this Bruce"

3 hour later at city hall

Batman: "your late"

Red Hood: "and you came here dress as 'batman'"

Batman: " just give me my daughter"

Red Hood: "…" he looks at her and picks her up and walks to batman "makes sure she stay's how she was"

Batman: "I will, thank for taking care of her"

Red Hood: " I will die again , if I had too to keep he safe"


	5. Chapter 5

Later on at that night, I wake up in the room hoping that it was all but a nightmare; I later got up and started walking around the house. My head and heart still felt like I was in a zombie dream that a part of me had been taken out with a knife, but still I had to make sure…

Bruce: " it cant be that her mental state got so unstable with that news of Jason death"

Alfred: "they were really close every since they first meet, sir"

Richard: "yes that is true…"

I walked down the stairs, I want to think that I was still in a dream, but when I walk in to the room I realize that the nightmare was just starting

Bruce: "Nadia are you feeling better?" my dad ask while walking to me

"Where's Jason?" was the first thing that make out of my mouth

Bruce: "Nadia …. I think it will be better for you to not know for now"

Dad tell me now!

Bruce: "Nadia don't yell at my, I'm your father!"

But how could I not yelled, I mean I was angry at him, at them, they all had betrayed me, my family the only people I had all my trust on

"What kind of father lets a son die and lies to his only daughter?"

Alfred: "miss please your father was just wanted…."

My world went black, for what I could tell I think I lost my mind, because what was waiting for me after that was not going to be pretty.

Bruce: " Nadia please don't hurt yourself"

I don't remember much just we I woke up, I woke up at Arkham, what a surprised I got , my dad had put me on a nut house.

TV Reporter: " and for something new it appears at the young miss Wayne has became very ill and her father as call for some of the doctor of Arkham to treat is daughter this is all we have for now please stay with us for more informati…..

Red Hood: "what the he…" he said jumping of the sofa " Bruce the have you done to her" and he ran out of his apartment

At the wayne mansion there was a huge door slam "BRUCE! WHERE ARE YOU BRUCE?"

Alfred: " master Todd?"

Red Hood : "Alfred where is Bruce?'

Bruce: "im here what do you wa…"

Red hood: " WHERE IS SHE? WHAT YOU DO TO HER?"

Bruce: "she is at Arkham"

Red Hood: " WHAT?" he run and grabs him by his neck " WHY IS SHE THERE?"

Bruce : "she got a little ill that all"

Red Hood : "what?"


	6. Chapter 6

One weeks later

In this time I had final found out that the persona that kill Jason was the Joker,

You have no idea how much time I want him to pay for what he did to Jason, but it was very little time that they will let me out of my room and very little time when I get to see the joker…

UNTIL TODAY..

Doctor: " please come in the room"

At that moment they we entering most of the patience's I was one of them the Joker was the other one, in this time was are free time.

Joker: " well lookie you aren't you the bat's niece? What your doing here?"

i smile at him and said " ohayo Joker-kun, your favorite villain "

joker smiles at my and say : "well there a first, I have never heard that before, tell me more"

I just had to find out if it was true so I said " how many super hero's have you killed?"

Joker : " well there the boy wonder" in that moment I just wanted to torture him the same way area wost but I dint " but he came back from the died" he stop me there

The anger that I had left, but now I was confuse " what do you mean came back from the dead?"

Joker: " his the new Red Hood" he said then laughing like what he was a crazy mad man

" thanks you" I said

Joker: " for what?"

" for giving me back" I said and kiss is fore head, and ask the guard if I could call me uncle

Guard: " if you promise not to escape"

"I promise, I just want to go home"

My doctor heard what I said and told the guard to let me call, afther that my uncle and dad was there happy that I was better.. or was i?


	7. Chapter 7

One weeks later

" Dad im going to go down town ok?

Bruce getting ready to be batman: " where are you going?"

"im going to go to Marta house she said we have to talk about my next show, that if it ok with you?"

Bruce looks at her: " If you go I will be calling you each hour, are you alright with that?"

I smiled and said "yes of courser it show that you still truths me"

And walk up the stair

"Alfred can you take me down town?"

Alfred said with a smile : "yes miss wayne "

Now down town I walk around Counter street to meet up with someone, but before that I have to change my outfit in to this

I was now the Joker 'helper' I wanted 'his"attention but my cousin we now indoor and the justice league were now present in each of my show. So I had to do something and this was it..

Joker: " hey kiddo , you ready for the big show of today?" he asked me

"yeah , I cant wait to see the Batman and Red Hood faces"

5 min later a big explotion was heard, in that moment there was a crazy laugh in the air and the joker and "miss puppet" had appear

Joker: "well hello there everyone may I say that it is nice to see you guys again and to bring you all a very warm smiles here is my new family , my little niece MISS PUPPET will put on a show that you will never forget, that will have you people dancing with a smile on you face until the end"

That was my call, I was scared but I had to do this I know that they are going to stop us so I just went out and stated dancing and singing with a different voices that was not my own

The time past and the Batman or RedHood had not show up

" I guess there not coming I told Joker-kun", but on that sec Red hood had appear and batman too

Joker : " well hello there Batsy and hello to you mister Red"

Batman looked at me but he dint reconas me I guess I did my costume well, but Red hood had his eyes wide he they did not move from me

Joker : "oh by the way this is MISS PUPPET "

Batman: " the joker is mine"

Joker: " well aint that something nice to say, Miss Puppet take care of mister Red for me "

"Yes Joker-kun " And so batman and joker went somewhere else to fight I run from that point and went to a dark alley, and then stop waiting for him

"STOP!" I heard and then turn

" you realy are slow you now that?"

Red Hood: "stop playing this game, I know who you area Nadia"

"oh really? That's to bad, I guess the game is over" I said taking the mask off

Red Hood: "nadia…"

"what is it Red… or may I say Jason?"


	8. Chapter 8

Red Hood opened his eye

Red Hood: " you you know?

I just giggle and ran into a building

Red Hood: " WAIT,COME BACK!"

I dint know how to react it was true he was Jason, now what?

I was still running when he came and grab my arm and pull me to him,

" ouch that hurt" I said kicking him but he stop me and push me againt the wall

" aarrr, that hurt " I said now having a piece of glass on my waist

Red Hood: "you left me no …. Your bleeding!"

" no thanks to you, let go off me" I said but he just come and grab my hand and tied them together

" what are you doing?" I said trying to kick him again but the injury dint let me

Red Hood: "stop that your going to opened it more" he tried to hold me but I dint let him

" like you care " I said before letting go of one tear

"why did you do this to me? Who are you really?"

Red Hood: " it me Jason" he said taking off the mask " I dint mean for you to get cut, I just…"

"SHUT UP, I DINT MEAN THAT" I could hold my self anymore and started crying

"why you never told me what had happened? You promise to never keep any secrets from me, we made a promise a best friend promise"

In that moment that he was going to clean my face I notice that he got mad and he whispered something that I couldn't hear

Red Hood: "I never wanted to be you best friend"

But I dint heard it and got up

Red Hood: " what area you doing?"

"im trying to kill my self what those it look like, im going to the bat cave"

Jason: " not with out my help" he said trying to help me

" you will help and enemy?"

Jason: " you not my enemy, you were under control"

" sure Jason and I guess that im a farie too right"

I said before everything went black, but Jason got her right on time

Jason: " you will never betrayed , batman or me so I know that you will never do something like this because you want to"

He said before taking her away from there but not to the bat cave

"I hate you, for not trusting me ….." all I remember was saying that and falling a sleep with a long of pain not just on my waist but also in me heart


	9. Chapter 9

Jason: " I didnt want to lie to you, he just didn't let you know?"

I woke up later back at Red Hood place, I mean Jason . I was back at that room and with a series pain on my waits "ouch!" I yelled realizing that my cloth was change and I was bandaged around my waist

" how change my costume?"

That moment the door opened and Jason came in

" oh im sorry I didn't want to wake you up"

He turn around I can see that he was trying not to blush

" why didn't you take me to the police?"

Jason: "because you are not a criminal"

I opened my eyes

"I work for the Joker now I attack people too, why are you been kind to me?"

Jason: "…, will you believe me if I said I care for you?"

" no I don't"

Jason: "why?"

" you betrayed me Jason ", "you never called me to wrote me a letter, why didn't you tell me anything"

Jason: " I tried, I really tried but each time I write you a letter it will came back to me saying delivery refused it always came back with out a letter from you"

Jason : "each time I call Alfred will tell you your not home"

Nadia: "I was studying out side the country, uncle Bruce sent me over there he said that you went to one before me"

Jason come close to her to try to check my injuries, but I jump and try don't to let him touch me

Jason: " I'm not going to hurt you, you know that I will never hurt you"

" but you did and this wound is it's evidence" now showing him my waits, and trying not to cry

But he still come and hugs me hard

Jason : "I didn't mean to I was just trying to stop you" he takes out his knife " HERE STAB ME IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER"

" No! you know I hate blood" I was act surely Haemophobia.i was afraid of blood Jason came and throw the knife to the wall and then hug me

Jason: " I KNOW, I know, I'm sorry", " let's get you back home ok?"

Jason said trying to get me up

" NO!, I don't want to go home"

( blush)

"I just want to be with my best friend for now" and I look out the window

"if it is alright with him"

Jason: " of course he wont mind"

"thanks, Jay Jay" I said coming next to him " can I sit next to you like before?"

Jason come next to me " of course" he said I put my head against his chest to hear his heart and fall asleep,

"good night Jay jay"

Jason: " good night white lily"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning

I woke up at the heat of the sun bean coming in the room,

" UGH…. OH MAN STUPID SUN!..."

I cuddle my face into something I though it was a pillow, until I heard

Jason: " jajajaja, you really are the batman's daughter" he said holding me in his arms

I jump then remembering what had happened

"JASON" I yelled getting up really fast and hurting my waits "ouch"

Jason: " Nadia don't move so quick" he said grabbing me again

" don't touch me you hands or stain with blood" I dint meat to say that it just come out with out even thinking

Jason: looks away from me and put me down on the bed then walks to the door " I know , but im doing it for a good reason"

" what reason is that?" I said scared but trying to get up I wanted to check my injury

Jason: " to keep Gotham safe for the people I love"

I dint say anything just got up and went to hug him but I remember that I had his shirt on

" yeeeekkkkkkkk"

Jason: " WHAT"

He look and saw me trying to cover myself "what happened?" he asked

" when did you change my costume?"

Jason blush: "when we got here and I had to check your injury so…" " it not like I have seen you weir a bathing suit or something"

I blush" yeah that true but still, it have been 5 years"

Jason: "yeah I know, and I bet you still like grill chees with ham for breakfast" he said trying to smile

I was in shock that he remember that: " yeah I do, thanks,"

Jason: " no prob, come one I going to help you get to the kitchen"

" wait,…. Can I have a bigger shirt or something?"

Jason laugh out and went to the closet : " here , lot me help you"

" No thanks, I think I can do it my self" I said trying to hide that my face was dark red, of course that this was normal for us , when we where kids we always got hurt while training so we help each other to fit our injuries

Jason: "Nadia it ok I will help, I wont hurt you , promise" he said meaning about my injury

After that we went to eat, it was almost like 5 years ago

Jason: " I have to go now" he said getting up of the table

" why, where?"

Jason: " well , we have to go now"

" huh? Jason?"

He gave me my shoes and a jacket and then said " shopping"

" shopping? For what?"

Jason gave me a wink : " you will see" note to self when ever he say's you will see, that means something bad for me, well not that bad

It like that time at high school that he wanted to make his exgirlfriend feel bad for dumping him, he will always , but I mean always be with me, it like he was stuck to me and holding my hand and hugging me something that we always did when we were at home.


	11. Chapter 11

4 hour later

We were still at the mall, I had final change my cloth to a way better dress in to this

Yes I know it a little punky but Jason dint want anyone to know that I was the daughter of Bruce Wayne

" Jason for how long are you going to keep me 'kidnap' here with you?" I said drinking a milkshake

Jason: " until you tell me why did you join the Joker" he said with a serious face

"oh that all" I said Jason opened his eyes

" so spell" he said

" I just wanted to get your attention I said with a smile  
>Jason: " YOU WHAT?" I lot of people look at us for a moment<p>

" shh, Jason don't scream"

Jason: " you dint have to do THAT to call my attention"

" oh " I said , I saw jason face growing pink,

"Jason are you ok? Your face is pink" I said

Jason : "IM FINE, I HAVE TO take you home now" he grab my hand not hard sweetly

" so this is are GOOD BYE, huh?"

Jason stop walking and looked at me, then looked at a cellphone store and we enter

Jason: " here if you wan to see me just call me, I will do the same just stay safe"

" you know that im the niece of batman im going to be his new parter , im going to be ELECTRA

Jason opened his eye but seem a little more angry then surprised

Jason: " let just get you home, for now"

"…. Akright? I said, holding his hand " just don't get into trouble, ok", " I mean don't kill any one"

Jason just pull me close to him and said I will if I most but for you I will try, then I heard a car and if was Alfred that has gone to get me

Jason: " stay safe"

" be good" I said before losing him in the crowed ….


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a week since the last time I saw Jason and since I heard about the RED HOOD , a lot of people were now saying that it look like he had died or something I was just hoping that he dint get him self killed.. again

" Tick, tock tick tock" went the clock in my room " arrrrrr I cant take this anymore, im going to call"

In that moment that I grab the phone it ring " im waiting in the raining, hoping your be here by now, by" that was the ring ton I had for Jason, well it was the only ringtone for I had 2 celphones

"hello? Jason?" I asked scared that something had happened to him

Jason: " yeah it me" he said I notice that he was trying to hind a pain my his voices

" my gosh Jason don't tell me you got injured again?"

Jason: " how did you know I have said nothing yet!"

" I can tell by the way of your voice where are you? Is it bad? How bad is it?"

Jason: " if I know that you would get this paranoid I wont have call you" he said in and angry tone

" when if you would'f call before I would be this paranoid" I scream at thim trying not to let anyone else in the house hear me

" so where are you?"

Jason: "….. im at my apartment, but I need you to bring you medical stuff it's kinda bad"

" ok I'll be there in 5 min, and don't do anything hush"

Jason: " … im sorry"

" you can say that to me in person just don't die on me again ok?"

Jason: "I wont we still have to talk about that anyway"

" ok" was the only thing I could say at the moment , I dint want my dad find out that I went to see Jason so I used a motorcycle that was hidden in the woods'

When I got there the door was opened

"Jason? " I asked

Jason : "im in here" he said but with a painful voices, I entered the room and close the door I didn't want any police coming in, when I entre the room jason was on his bed and 3 bullets in his left arm one of them was close to the neck

" MY GOSH JASON, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU WANT TO DIE AGAIN?"

Jason: " if I wanted to do that I would have just shot me self don't you think?"

I couldn't help it and started to cry while I was cleaning his wound

Jason: "im sorry I dint mean to say that it just.."

" SAVE IT JASON, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" I said cleaning my eyes and finishing stitching his wounds

" there your wounds are closed , im leaving now" I said getting up from the side of his bed

Jason: " Wait" and he pulled me with his right arm to his chest

Jason: " OUCH!"

" what do you thinking your doing? You could have opened you wounds again"

Jason: " I said we have to talk when I called you"

I tried to get up " yeah well I don't want to here it right now, im going home" but a hurranca had entre the city "man I had forgotten all about that huranca"

Jason: " I guess you staying with me until it leaves the city"

Just my luck….


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in the living room trying not to hear the noise of fly thing going around the city, man how I hate this hurancas, there not just lighting and thunder but a lot of loud noises at rain and some time snow, but that was something really rare to see

" sign , I wonder if he fell asleep with the medicine I gave him" I had study I lot of stuff in my life but I mean a lot from fashion desing to a complete new level of business administration anything that came to my mind I had to study it, it wasn't because my dad wanted me to but because it was fun for me, so I walk into jason room to see if he was asleep

" …. " I said checking if he had a fever " you have a fever, im going to go get some ice"

I felt something grab my hand, it was jason

Jason: " im sorry" he said " im sorry" he repeated again

"for what?"

But he just repeated the same thing over and over again

" jason im going to get some ice please let me go, you have a very high fever" I said trying to get him to let me go

Jason: " it will go away just stay with me" he said in a childish form like he always did when ever hi got sick

"jason…. Alright I'll stay just don't move ok?" I couldn't let him move to much his injuries could have opened again and one thing about Jason he hate doctor, it a miracle that he dint scream while I was healing his arm

" Jason give me some space" I said

Jason got up and hugged me donw next to him

"JASON!"

Jason: " shhhhh I just want to sleep here with you like always"

I was over his injuried arm and I dint want to be there

" Jason let me move are your injury is going to open with all my weight on it"

Jason: " you weight a lot less then before, beside I don't mine" he said smelling my hair

Jason : " yeah it still smell the same , just like a white lily"

"don't be dump, my knight" and hug him it felt just like before like 5 years before like nothing had change until now, I miss this a lot I felt like I just woke up from a dream I was happy…


	14. Chapter 14

A Jason dream or nightmare

Jason/ ME: " LET GO OF THE MONEY MAN DO YOU WANT TO DIE"

I was getting ready for a BIG HIT I was going to do there was going to be a costume party to donate money for an ophanatory . I made my way into the party and was seeing all the people that had a lot of money, I dint need the money but I need some information and information is not cheap, well like I was saying I was looking at the people when I saw her in a black and golden dress it was fluffy until her knees and her brown hair was curly she had past of it on front . She looked so cute , she dint have her glasses on tonight. When I notice that she looks right where I was

"did she see me?" she started to walk where I was so I hide but she found me

"that a real nice costume , it almost looks like the real RED HOOD, right Jason"

She had found out who I was

" you haven't change " I said to her she just smiles back

Nadia: " so why are you here?"

"I came to crash the party" I said to her when I heard a gun shot

Nadia:" what was that?

"I don't know but stay here and dont….." " move..?' I tried to tell he but I notice she take out a gun and cover her faces with a mask

" what are you doing?"

Nadia: " what am I doing? Im going to stop them what else can I do?"

In that moment the bad guys yell for me , they yelled for the RED HOOD

I couldn't let her get hurt, so I went out

" IM HERE WHAT DO YOU WANT, WITH ME?"

BAD GUYS: " THE JOKER WANTS YOU DIED SO THAT IS WHAT WHERE ARE GOING TO DO" and they shot me but I dint felt no pay not until I opened my eye and saw Nadia falling she had taken the shot for me

" NADIA !" she just came and touch my faces and smiles

She whispered " I love you " and i said " don't die you wont die" she touch my face and one tear come out and her hand fell off of my face

"nadia? NADIA?" " THIS IS NOT HAPPENING YOU CANT LEAVE ME NOT NOW!"

I said before kiss her I didnt want to my body was moving on it own, when I look back the joker was there

Joker: " hey kiddo time for you to go with her" and there was a gun shot

Nadia: " JASON JASON? WAKE UP IT A NIGHTMARE WAKE UP"

I woke up

" nadia?" I came and hugs her and kiss her forehead

" your alive? Are you hurt?" I said checking her to see if she was injured

Nadia: " im fine" " but your fever gave you a nightmare, next time I tell you to let me take care of the fever with ice you let me do it " she said very worry for me and mad I could help but to laugh

Nadia : " why are you laughing?"

Me/: " im just happy your ok" I said before hug her to sleep again


	15. Chapter 15

Nadia: Two days had past from the hurricane and Jason was now feeling better. So much he was starting to annoyed me a lot

Nadia; Jason I'm going back home now" I said on my way to the door but they I heard a loud BAM behind me

Jason; Why?

Nadia; I have to go home, who knows how Bruce and Batman are with the fact that I stay here taking care of what they call a criminal.  
>I said opening the door. Jason then rush and slammed the door and looked at me with dead serious eye<p>

Jason; IS that what you think about me? That I'm a criminal?

His eyes were like a blaze of fire ready to burn the building down when I said

Nadia; IM just says what HE may think of you after all the things you have done,  
>I said the taking his hand away from the door and getting ready to leave but I stop and said "Why don't you prove us wrong? " I then say tuning around " Show him that you still can be the Robin he trained you to be" and I left the room.<p>

Jason just slammed the door and I walk down the stairs just to see that Alfred was waiting for me.

Jason;" Be the Robin I was trained to be, she says if it was that easy you think I won't have done it by now?" I said then sitting on the floor "But maybe she's right"...


	16. Chapter 16

Nadia gets back to the Wayne mansion and the first thing she hears was..

Bruce:" Where have you been?why didn't you answer my calls?"  
>Nadia:" I was at Jason house , he need help" she said going up the stairs but then was grand by Bruce<br>bruce: "I told you to stay away from him, he is..."  
>Nadia:" he is dangerous, i know what you said but maybe you could think that he isn't dangerous to me, that maybe he love me..." she said letting go and walking to her room, not before yelling<br>Nadia: " I'm moving out"  
>Bruce: " what am i going to do about this, Alfred?"<br>back at Jason house...

9h ago Jason paced the floor, his mind swirling around, brushing over dozens of thoughts, but never fixating on one. Be the Robin he trained me to be? He didn't train me to be Robin, he trained me to be another Grayson! The golden boy! The perfect son! Nadia knows that... doesn't she? Why would she ask me to do that? She must be trying some underhanded on this. Unless... she doesn't realize what it was like for me? I mean... every day I tried, but it was never good enough. Not good enough for him. Not surprising really, Bruce is to naive to understand that I was the one in the right. I was always in the right. Spoiled little rich boy, thinking he could help me. Thinking he could understand what i had been through... but never addressing... that.

I clenched my jaw, my hands tightening into fists that started to shake. We both knew what had been on my rap sheet, before I even started living at the manor. I knew he had seen it. He knew I knew that he knew. But he never tried to talk to me about it. Just ignored it. Would it have been better if he had ridiculed me for it? Laughed that I had let myself go so low?

But that wasn't my fault! I was a kid, I was hungry, times were hard, sometimes I didn't have it in me to steal... and those women had told me it was so easy to make money that way.

I shook my head, and the familiar itch to go and kill those who the law couldn't reach came back over me. Sometimes I would imagine that the victims I saved by putting a few bullets into a drug dealer, or a r***, were me, when I was a kid. Some of them looked enough like me. Cocky grins, turning into worried grimaced all to quickly. Then they would run, or try to fight.

The ones that tried to fight back against their oppressors were the ones that reminded me the most of myself.

I grabbed my helmet, and took the safety off of my gun.

And i finally said out loud what I wish i could say to Nadia. "It's okay if you don't understand... but you can't expect to not understand, and try to change me anyways..."


	17. Chapter 17

Nadia started to walk down the stairs with her suitcases when Bruce can in the hallway and said

Bruce:" Nadia if your still going to leave you should at least that this with you" he said having a big portfolio in his hand. Nadia then look at it.

Nadia:" what is this " she said getting angry to the fact that is seem like he didn't care a bit about them.

Bruce :" here is Jason past, something I hope you never know about" he then handed it over

Nadia: " I don't need that I know Jason..." but Bruce interrupt her

Bruce':" this is the real Jason the one before you meet him here"

Nadia walk away and said " I don't want and don't need to know" but bruce and already place it in her suitcase without her noticing.

hours later Nadia was looking for a place down town when she found and building close to where Jason lived. And had a lots of ways of entering the building

Nadia:" this will be a great place " she said signing the paper to buy the building

two week later she tries to call Jason...

Jason: I jumped a little when one of my traceless phones started ringing. I recognized Nadia's number immediately. Should I answer her? Part of me blanched at the idea of talking to her after what she had said last time. Another part of me kept reminding that first part that Nadia was the only person left that I still was on speaking terms with, and I still wanted to protect her.

So I answered it. "Nadia..."

Her voice sounded the same, but there was something beneath it. Like she was stressed out. "I wanna see you."

I snorted. "Are you sure Bruce will be okay with that?"

"I don't care." Her response was to confident for me to second guess it.

"... What are you doing tonight?" I could make room for her. Gladly. If she's going the defy Bruce route, even if we don't work out, she's going to need someone to talk to. I'm pretty sure the replacement nearly went crazy when he tried.

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Meeting you."

Nadia then got everything ready she haven't still read the file that Bruce had given her,  
>Nadia:" um going to ask Jason about this I want to hear it from him first" she said starting to cook. While also sewing something up for Jason<p>

I just hope he like it... And didn't miss understand what u meant last time, she then said a little worried, then she looked at the clock.

Nadia: I have to get ready she said finishing cooking and Italian dinner and rushing to take a get ready before he got there.

the new rebuild building that Nadia had brought was basically the same as the manor just more floors and a cave and tunnels of its own, Nadia had also made that Jason could come and go however he please.

Nadia then got everything ready she haven't still read the file that Bruce had given her,  
>Nadia:" um going to ask Jason about this I want to hear it from him first" she said starting to cook. While also sewing something up for Jason<p>

I just hope he like it... And didn't miss understand what u meant last time, she then said a little worried, then she looked at the clock.

30 minutes had pass and Nadia was getting worried. She then looked at the file that was on the table.

Nadia : "what is it that make Bruce think that Jason inst for me? More important that make him think that Jason is useless in anyway.?"

Nadia then got up to reach the file,but stop

Nadia: "whatever it is I won't care, I know Jason .".. At least that what she was thinking.

Nadia:" why haven't you got here?" she started to walk in circle" are you hurt? Did you get into a fight ? Or your just not coming? All this thoughts went throw her head as she got really anxiety.

nadia: "im going to go look for him" she getting her jacket

Jason went to knock on the door to Nadia's house, but before he could, the door flung open, and there she stood.

Nadia: "J-Jason?"

Jason: "Uh... Yeah?"

Nadia cleared her throat, "You wanna come in?"

He nodded, stepping in and looking around. It was a bit bare, but he figured she would fill it with furniture and such soon enough.

He turned back around to look her in the eye. "What did you want to talk about?"

Nadia: " sit down, we have a lot of time to talk and a lot to talk about to"  
>she said show him the food on the table, also the file was on the table to...<p>

nadia; " i made your favorite"  
>she said then getting the plates from the top shalves"<br>(the living room has a big tv and the kitchen is all furniture that is needed, also if its ok when it come to nadia part can you leave it to me? im not said that i dont like it when you write her lines but i will like to take control of the female caracter line, ok?

As they sit down to the meal, Jason eyes the file. He decides not to bring it up, keeping the ball in Nadia's court. If their conversation went south, then she couldn't blame him for instigating anything.

"Looks good." He mumbled, looking over the food.

Nadia then served the door and sat on the other side of the table then remembering the fact that the file was there but just keep on eating not wanting to pull the trigger before time

Nadia: umm, Jason if it ok to ask why did you get here late? You had me very worried" she said while they eat

Jason shrugged, staring down at his plate instead of her, as if he could hide behind a pile of mac and cheese. "Got preoccupied with a guy in an alley."

Nadia then stop eating and looked at him directly to his eyes and said:  
>Nadia:" oh really? And kinda of guy was it?" she said laughing then getting up yo get the dessert<p>

"The raping kind."

Nadia then looked at the plate and was silent for a minute then said  
>Nadia:" I bet you made him suffered" she said the giving Jason a slice of chocolate and peanut butter pie, but still not showing her face<p>

Nadia then looked at the file and said  
>Nadia:" umm Jason there something I want to talk about" she said then getting the file nervous then showing it to him<p>

Jason raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Nadia then showed him the file  
>Nadia:" its about this, it your file dad... Bruce but it in my bag with I noticing... I think you should have it"<p>

Nadia:" i didn't looked inside I promise" she said then getting up and walking to the windows" he said that it have information about your past, but I don't care" she then paused looking out the window, " we all have a past we want to run away from but can't"  
>she said then just stood there in silence...<p>

Jason looked down at the file, slowly picking it up. He knew what was in it. But apparently, she didn't. "You didn't want to know?"

Nadia then was shocked and looked right at him and said  
>Nadia:" NO, how could I? I don't care what you have done in the past and I don't care what in that thing, for all I know the old bat could have made it up or something" her eyes then started to get watery and whisper hoping he didn't heard her, " all that matters to me is what you say" then facing the floor<p>

Jason was silent for a moment, before he sighed, stood, and embraced her. "Maybe you should know..."

She then just stood there in blank for a moment and slowly asked  
>Nadia:" know about what?" she paused and thought what to say next, " I know you were a thief, that how we met... Like I said I don't care" she said then trying to hug him but her arms were shaking of fear for how he could reacted<p>

He put his chin on top of her head, pulling her closer. For a minute he smirked at how short she was compared to him. Then he noticed how bad she was shaking, and the smirk dropped. He kissed her forehead, "Don't be so nervous... you're the one person who shouldn't be nervous around me."

It struck Jason, the truth of that statement, and he took a moment to marvel at how this girl managed to worm her way deeper into his heart than anyone else. All his training with Talia screamed that was a bad thing. But his feelings told him different. It was a good thing. Nadia was one of the very few good things in his life. On that bit of enlightenment, he searched for the right way to explain what was in that file.

"Look, Nadia, I've never talked about this with anyone. I know that Bruce knows, but the b*** just ignored it. It was a s*** elephant in the room that he just bluntly ignored. He didn't care what had happened to me, what I had to do to survive... Or maybe he just didn't understand it. Can't expect a trust fund baby whose never had to worry about where his next meal comes from to understand I guess."

He slowly pulled her over towards the couch, leaning down on it, and pulling her to sit on his lap, back pressed against his front, as he held up the file. "You're the most important person in my life. I don't want you to ignore it. But... don't pity me okay? It was a long time ago. I'm much better off now. And also... don't judge me? I mean, when you're a kid on Gotham streets, you do what you have to do."

Nadia then blushed for the fact that they were this close to each other when she came and said  
>Nadia:" tries me I know, what its like... Before I got to the mansion ,I ... " she then stop and take a deep breath " before becoming a Wayne I slept on the streets until I was 5 so I kinda know what it is to ' borrow ' some food to feed yourself, my grandfather is a monster..." she said then just holding on to Jason hands<p>

Nadia:" and I promise I won't pity you or judge you" she said holding his hand thigh

Jason sighed, and opened the folder to the first page. "What's in here is a bit lower than theft, let's do a quick walk through, okay?"

Nadia then got serious for that moment and said: " Jason you don't have to, but if make you feel better I won't be going anywhere" she said then smiling" I get run a way anyway, your holding me to close to you like , you are about to lose your favorite toy or something" she said a little nervous but still hoping he hold her tighter

Jason chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "You're a bit more important to me than a toy.

Nadia face then turn completely red and she looked away

Nadia:" don't say stuff like that... It make me nervous" she said then no wanting to looked at the file

Jason pointed to the first page, "Frst time I ever tried to steal anything. A pack of ramen noodles from a gas station."

Nadia:" ramen?! I love ramen, I would blame you for stealing it ?" she said like a little child she then looked at Jason and stop " sorry"... She then tried to hide her face

Jason shook his head, "I fell in love with Naruto."

Nadia was in shock her face turn Christmas red and tried not to scream like a fan girl when she heard those words:" I'm sorry what did you just said?" she said still surprised about his feeling, she didn't know what to say or do the only thing that come to her mind was" and I fell in love with sasuke"


	18. Chapter 18

You act just like Naruto." He explained. She heard him take a deep breath, like he was bracing himself for pain. "And I love you."

at that moment I want to ask so many things to Jason that before I could think of it my mouth spoke with I realize

Nadia:" since when? And why you never came back for me?" were the two things that escaped me, I had already forgot the reason I asked him to be here and just started to cry ones I felt a heavyweight on my chest, like it was suffocating me, like there was more question from where that come from...

Nadia:" why didn't you ever called or write to me telling me what my grandfather did to you? Didn't you think of all the pain I was suffering at that moment? " she then pushed him aside and got up,

Nadia:" if you love someone you don't want them to suffer like I did" she then got the file and grow it from one side of the room to the next

Jason sat there for a moment, arms suspended in midair, where he had been holding her, just blinking. "Wait... what just... oh s***."

Nadia then realized what she had done and got nervous and ashamed. She didn't said anything and just went to fix the paper again. Kneeling down she was trying to stop crying she said  
>:" I'm sorry... I... Ouch" she had gotten a paper cur<p>

Nadia:" I can't be more stupid even if I try"

Jason slowly walked into the room, a bit timid. He knew Nadia could snap is provoked, but hadn't realized he had provoked her. He tried to remember what he had done wrong. Sure, he guessed that maybe he had put her in a harsh position, not contacting her but at the time, he hadn't thought she wanted to hear from him. To top it off, the thought of having to sneak around Bruce to try and talk to her made him leak venom from his mouth. She was supposed to be HIS girl. Why should he had to tip toe around anyone to just f*** talk with her?

He saw her there, kneeling on the ground, licking at a paper cut. No matter how many times he got shot, or stabbed, or burned, the thought of a paper cut still made him wince a little. "Babe? Are you hurt?"

Nadia then tried to clean her eye she was fixing the paper or more like trying to fix them when she said  
>Nadia:" I'm fine I just got a paper cut that all" she said trying not to sound like she was in pain<p>

She then paused. When you were ' gone' Bruce had told me that you where training somewhere else so he send me to an all girl. Academy, but I went to trained with my grandfather" she then standing up" I always felt that something bad had happened to you and I felt guilty for not helping out when you need me"

" I guess I kinda know that you were dead"

Forget the last messenger I sent, ok?

Jason helped her stand, "Well, Im here now."

Nadia then gave him the paper

Nadia:" here this is your after all"

Jason took them, "I still think you should know."

Nadia then toke a deep breath and said

Nadia:" I guess I not ready for it, as I thought I was"

Jason shrugged, "When you are, let me know. I mean... there's nothing in this folder I regret. I did what I had to do, and it made me who I am."

Nadia look at him then looked away

Nadia :" it made you it to a killer ... To the eyes of batman and the city" she then toke a breath and said :" but to me it looks like someone who still need help and guides in his life and doesn't want to admit it, im sorry I know I promise not to judge but I just want you to know what I think"

Jason frowned, "Nadia, do you honestly think me killing the people that I kill is wrong?"

She then looked at him

" I think that they all must pay for what they have done buy killing them is just an easy way out for them. At least that what I think and what I wanted to do to the joker..."

Ra'sh as teacher me that killing is a way yo live, buy I think there or other ways to live"

Jason shrugged, "Eh, that's if you kill them right upfront. For the really sick ones, I make it last. I make them beg for death, after days of torture. It's a just reward."

Nadia then just look away

Nadia:" I'm sorry Jason , but all this talking about killing. And torturing people is making me feel sick" she said then feeling a little dizzy and holding on to the door

Jason grabbed her shoulders, steering her towards the bed. "Deep breaths, okay? I'll get you some water."

Nadia :" ok" she said before passing out

Jason carefully let her fall back onto the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Two hours had passed and Nadia then started shivering as if she was having a nightmare, she then moves her hand like she was trying to block something and hit a picture that was next to her bed Jason heard the picture clatter the the floor, and he sprung from the couch in the other room, throwing open the door to nadia's room, "Are you ok?"

He immediatly tried to make it look like he hadn't just dashed to her rescue, seeing as there was no rescuing to be done. Just some glass to sweep up.

Nadia then mumble like a little kid when they are cold, the pic that had fallen was one of them when they first met

At that moment a shadow come throw the window and was standing behind Jason.

Jason stiffened, "Really?"

Batman:' I told you to stay away from her" he then said getting ready to hit him

Jason snarled, "She's a grown woman, she can make her own choices. If she tells me to stay away, I will. You but out of it. Out of a decision that should only be hers."

Batman then looks at her and says:" does she known as about your past? About the things you have done? And what have you been up to until now? Do you know who her mother and grandfather are? And what was they had planned for her life? " he then said yelling but he had but some gas in the room that only affects Nadia and had her in a deep sleep

Jason smirked, "So thats why you let her go. You thought the minute she knew about that, she would run. Jokes on you. She had every opportunity to know, but she refuses the information. Unlike you, she doesn't take the past into account. Even if she knew, she wouldn't care. She's to golden."

The gas in Nadias room was leaving little by little , batman then got angry and turned around  
>batman:" I guess that is true, un like her grandfather and her mother Nadia is to pure, just remember if you hurt her in any way you will pay the price, oh and Jason I am always watching you" he said before leaving the room<p>

Batman in the batmovil:" I have to find a away to separate them"

Jason coklapsed onto the bed, sighing. "Damn it."

Nadia then started to wake up. She struggle to opened her eye then she saw jason.  
>Nadia:" Jason are you ok?"<p>

Jason sighed "Bruce was here."

She was in shock

Nadia:" how? When?" she said trying to get up " why do u feel like I had anesthesia ?

Jason:"He gassed the room."

She then looked at Jason:" he was series about not wanting us to be together..."


End file.
